morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Oryza
Oryza is a region of Morpheus located to the south of the map. Commonly known as 'The heart of the Ocean', Oryza is rated as the most beautiful land upon Morpheus. Made up of four Kingdoms the majority of which are in the ocean where underwater civilisation is leading. Here, humans are seen as vulgar creatures and treated as slaves and workers for the people of Oryza. Religion The people in Oryza accept both the Maori and Caoul water gods as there main point of worship. The Maori god of Water magic; Aquaphoros, and the Caoul god of Water; Chalchiuhtticue. There are shrines located all across the area to worship these two beings, them often shown as a genderless Gemini duo, normally with fish like qualities, tail and fins. The kingdom itself does not care for maori or caoul within their borders. All people inside the borders being treated with respect depending on their title and family status. However humans are normally considered a low status, used and abused for slave work and also the maintenance of the AI. When people come in from outside, the respect is only shifted to those who appear non human. Unless a slave, there religion states that humans cannot pass without the chains of a master. Notable Gods Geography There is little nature on the land. The majority of the upper land consists of wastes and dry plains that lay flat with only 2 more rocky mountain areas. This then being expanded upon with artificial nature made with science, yet even this adds little colour to the landscape. The main beauty from the upper towns is the complexity and art behind the most extravagant of buildings. In the Ocean however the land is filled with a pastel beauty of purples, silvers and blues. The land holds many dimensions in shape and size. The majority of the underwater buildings are built into natural rock - with some exceptions. Kingdoms Hava (Wind) - Hava is the most northern kingdom, its a long land that is made up of mostly water. Lau (Flame) -This is the eastern kingdom, this has the largest amount of land in this kingdom. Prthvee (Earth) - This is the southern kingdom. The land is built up with an underwater metropolis that holds the largest city in Morpheus known as Lionquinn. There are two small islands that hold the main factory for trade across the world and to the other areas of Oryza. Saagar (Ocean) - Made up with the largest amount of water land, the earth above sea level is connected to the region of Regazya and was said to be created though a underwater volcano. Topography On the land there is little nature. The majority of the upper land is wastes and dry plains that lay flat with only 2 more rocky mountain areas. This then being expanded upon with artificial nature made with science, yet even this adds little colour to the landscape. The main beauty from the upper towns is the complexity and art behind the most extravagant of buildings. In the Ocean however the land is filled with a pastel beauty of purples, silvers and blues. The land holds many dimensions in shape and size. The majority of the underwater buildings is built into natural rock - with some exceptions. 'Biodiversity' Ethnicity Notable Races Human - if human, or species that look that of human, enter Oryza's walls, they must be accompanied by a superior non-human counterpart.' '''Humans much wear a blue Oryzian crest to show their race, and they must be branded to show the family they come from. Humans become branded on their 16th birthday. No human is involuntarily made into a worker under the age of 18, allowing them the right in their youth to be sent away from the region. Siren - The female siren is one of the main inhabitants of the Ocean Kingdoms. Merfolk - Mermen and Mermaids also inhabit the waters of Orzya. Elf-Kin - The elf kind that resides within Orzya's borders are those of water, ice and moon. These elf's live within the small area of land that is above water. They are famed for their beautiful appearance. It is said these angelic beings take, kidnap and abuse the human kind, keeping them under tow. Android - The elves of the land made Androids to roam the cities both above and below water. The Android of this land is known as Orzyian AI and are water/steam based engines that function on H2O slimier to how mortals function in aid with Oxygen. '''Notable Classes' Politics Governance Each four kingdoms has a female president whom is android, They were originally programmed by the elder elfs in oryza history to lead and govern to city's and lands. The androids are named after the creator Magus Lindi. They are called... * Lindi Ek * Lindi Do * Lindi Teen * Lindi Chaar Military The military of Oryza is mostly Navy. They work close with inventor Christian Jenkinson to fuel the army with water-based weapons and machinery, known for high numbers of submarines and cannons that use water torpedoes. They have a alliance with Regazya and often depends on this army in any war scenarios. Languages History Prehistory